


Cwtch

by Monochrome_Eyes



Series: Writings [2]
Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: But I could only post few and very short stories, But I cut it off because I am not finished on the next scene, But as the titles says the story doesn't have hugs, But tbh I haven't really finished writing/editing so sorry abt that, Enzo and Rico are here but mentioned, Gen, I'll fill everything in this tag if I have to, It is supposed to be longer, Just naps, Kinda, Many of the writings are Emily and Trellis centric, Slice of life?? I think, Tbh Vigo is barely even here so yea, Trellis easing Emily's sleep specifically, so be prepared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Eyes/pseuds/Monochrome_Eyes
Summary: She sleeps often.





	Cwtch

"Hey Emily, I have rea—" he stops, practically staggering when he entered her room. Trellis has forgotten to knock in the spur of sharing some knowledge he read in a book that the rules of etiquette was more or less forgotten. He hadn't forgotten, however, that it is polite to stay quiet when someone is sleeping, which Emily is doing right now.

  
Promptly realizing his rude entrance, he was about to close the door to let her rest when he clearly saw that her sleeping wasn't something she planned in doing. After deliberating whether to invade her privacy to see it for himself or simply leaving her in an uncomfortable position, he decided to close the door.

  
Which he opened again, after a few seconds and approached her quietly.

  
Unplanned indeed, she is laying down in one of the Luna Moth's few narrow nooks in a position that will make sleep hard to come yet somehow did. She still has her boots, cloak, and gloves on, although he knows her well enough she doesn't really remove them whenever she goes to bed. Trellis observed, no pillow, no blanket either. It was quite cold today too, after a bit of rain while travelling across the ocean.

  
It is a bit worrying, considering she spent most days asleep for long periods of time. Staying up late into the night, unable to sleep unless it's day. He can see there are a few dark cicles under her eyes and her face set into a frown even asleep. It seems like exhasution overtook her.

(Of course, he knows nightmares chase her every time she sleeps because it chases him too. He hadn't had much luck in having a rest like her, although he can handle tiredness better. Just a bit.)

  
Trellis isn't cruel to wake her up from much needed sleep, but if the first signs of a bad dream surfaces even once, he wouldn't hesitate to do so. It's better to end it before it could start.

  
After standing there quietly for a few moments, he set off to work.

  
Carefully repositioning her to a more comfortable form, gently moving her head in level with her body and relaxing her legs was a slow proccess as not to wake her up. Removing her boots is a bit easier, although he left the socks on to keep her feet warm. The gloves was tedious, no matter how loose he made his hand as he removes them, Emily makes tiny movements, making it harder. He had the most problems with her cloak, all tangled up and pinned down by her body. The only reason why she didn't wake up from all the movement commotion was due to her sheer exhaustion, which makes him relieved yet worry all the more. But alas, he had managed to set off her boots down on the floor, her gloves on the desk and cloak on a chair. Removing anymore is unnecessary and wrong, this is an invasion of privacy as it is. Feeling satisfied and the tinniest bit proud, he left the room.

  
Trellis returns with the best pillow he can find and a blanket that isn't too rough yet warm. Gently lifting her head, he places the pillow underneath it, pulling back her hair to keep it from her face. He then spreads out the blanket, making sure it covers her body well. Debating whether to leave the window open or not, he decides the former so she could get some cool air.

  
Of course, the best thing for her to get a good rest was to transfer her to a bed, yet Trellis isn't sure if such action will not wake her up and he doesn't really want to interrup her sleep. So he had to make do. If anything, her face relaxed, as if eased. He just hopes it will remain so until she wakes up.

  
After making sure she is finally comfortable, he gives off a nod, then finally leaves, closing the door.

  
As he enters the cabin, Vigo looks up from the map. Enzo was busy with steering and Rico must be in the kitchen again ('how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a very good cook?!').

 

"Took you quite some time. Where's Emily?"

 

Trellis sets off Vigo's requested books from Enzo's library (it was unbelievably dusty and disorganized. A few days later, Enzo saw it in perfect order and absolutely clean and tidy. He is in awe for the rest of the day). "She's sleeping. I let her, looks like she needed it."

At that, Vigo raised a brow but didn't say anything. This sets off Trellis a bit of edge, he is probably aware that he and Emily are not getting the required amount of sleep, much less at the right time. The old stonekeeper shifts his attention back on the map, expression unchanged. "How about you get some too? I could handle this myself, get some rest as much as you can."

  
Ah, he knows alright but doesn't really do anything about it and Trellis both appreciates and respects that. He shook his head, "It's fine. I wanted to help anyway." He then grabs a book and starts to read it, hoping Vigo doesn't pry anymore.

He didn't, only frowning deeper. They then spend the next hours on research.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea headcanon time: Emily often stays up late, so Trellis, being concerned, stay up late too for her sake. They talk depending on what Emily deems comfortable to talk about, thus deepening their trust and respect towards each other.
> 
> I'm motherstone


End file.
